


The Secret Garden of Eden's Gate

by Tech_Flow



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Holy family ain't so holy behind close doors, Jacob is Dad, John likes flirting, John likes sex, Joseph is clingy, M/M, Murder Husbands, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Flow/pseuds/Tech_Flow
Summary: the project at Eden's gate has always been known as a threat to the residents of Montana and now the whispers of a secret garden have the Residents terrified.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically where I get to be Far Cry 5 trash. An AU where the Seed Family is bigger by three girls who are sisters. (cliche I know) At least Faith won't be alone. ill add more tags as I go along

**The Mother- Eve[(outfit) ](https://www.fashmates.com/looks-detail/5b14bd79d6febe1e8dc645a6-1528090089240)**  
The Mother, adore by Edan's gate and the woman population. She prepares Woman for the life after the Collapse. She celebrates celibacy until you have found the right partner and she is ultimately the matchmaker for relationships after the collapse.  
-Why do you deny yourself, true love?  
\- Why are you afraid of love? You think it's not possible for someone like you.

 **The Healer- Abra[(outfit)](https://www.fashmates.com/looks-detail/5b14bd79d6febe1e8dc645a6-1528091891457)**  
Between her sisters and John, she is spoiled and seen as a princess. Abra Is very smart behind her bubbly airhead persona. She heals and does the impossible.  
\- You remind me of my late husband, a magician. Albe to exist in two places at once.  
-I crossed myself and thought I saw the devil one. I never want to do that again

  
**The Shield/ The holy light - Magdalen[(outfit)](https://www.fashmates.com/looks-detail/5b14bd79d6febe1e8dc645a6-1528094142301)**  
She is a mystery and is often not thought of as a threat because of her appearance. Between her sisters and Faith Do not engage, I repeat do not engage Magdalen. People outside of project Edan's gate call her the holy light.  
-we were served lemons growing up. what a fucking curse. It's ok. I made lemonade and shared it with my sisters.  
-Did he convince you he was a God?

The Mother, The Healer, and the Holy Light

The quotes are from Beyonce lemonade album I don’t own the quotes. I feel like they fit. don't be shy about any ideas you may have.


	2. History of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother of the Mother, the healer, and the holy light.

Odessa Love, a Georgia born woman who was raised with Christian values. She Finished high school with a full ride scholarship and attended an Ivy League college, Odessa pledged celibacy until she finished her studies. During her junior year of college, she accidentally met a wealthy exchange student named Eric Westcott from Beaconsfield. Eric fell in love with Odessa and Odessa remained oblivious to Eric's advances. When Odessa and Eric both graduated, Eric offered Odessa a job as a personal nurse in his father's mansion. Odessa declines and moved back to Georgia where Eric followed. Odessa studied to become a doctor and Eric spent his time and money on making sure that Odessa stayed single and stalked her. Odessa became a doctor she moved her and her mother into a better area in Georgia and also stayed celibate.

 

Eric asked Odessa for her hands in marriage after she finished school and opened a gynecology practice and Odessa declined. The same night Eric snap and kidnapped Odessa.

"Eric, please. Don't do this." Odessa pleads from a chair bound with ropes.

"Why don't you love me Odessa!" Eric yelled in Odessa's face. Her calm demeanor setting him off.

Odessa started into the green eyes of her captor then at his face. He looked like the Devil has been sucking on his soul. His eyes were dark around the edge, he was pale and skinny.

"You are so beautiful," Eric whispered tearing up while grabbing her face with both her hands. "The way you pretend to not want me makes me Furious." Eric cried softly to her then kissed her unwilling lips then looking into her grey eyes. "Please Odessa, you are a goddess on earth and all I want to do is please you."

Odessa looked down not wanting to see the mad mans tears. "Eric, please just let me go home. You are rich, you can find another woman by tonight."

Eric growled letting go of Odessa's face before backhanding her "THOSE DIRTY SLUTS COULD NEVER COMPARE TO YOU!"

"Eric" Odessa whimpered out her Captors name in fear. Her eyes blown wide her brown skin bruising right before Eric's eyes.

"NO, NO ODESSA. PLEASE I'M SORRY!" Eric yelled dropping to his knees in front of the bound woman hugging her calves.

"Please get away from me!" Odessa yelled crying in fear.

"Odessa I can not let you go. I love you" Eric cried into her lap "I want your hands in marriage, I want to worship you and I want to see you pregnant with our kids."

"I don't want this or you! This is not loving! I don't love you!"

Eric stops crying and looks up to Odessa broken and spoke with disbelief. "You don't love me?"

Odessa said nothing to the madman and watch him get up and walk out of the room. Only for him to return with an ax.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!" Odessa screamed trying to move from the chair.

"Odessa, please tell me you love me?" Eric asked softly while smiling

Odessa said nothing refusing to satisfied this crazy man's fantasy.

Eric laughed with tears in his eyes breaking the silence then spoke. "This might sound cliche but if I can not have you. No one will have you" Eric raised the ax storming towards Odessa   
Odessa screamed wetting herself before giving in "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Eric stops and smiled again and tossing the ax to the side. " I knew you loved me." Eric looked Odessa up and down before speaking. "It looks like you wet your self. Its ok I'll take care of you because I love you."

 

That night Odessa lost her virginity to Eric and was pregnant in no time.

Eric kept Odessa prisoner in the mansion with an ankle monitor. He made Odessa swear not to say anything, or he would kill her mother and her.

When the third child was born. The firstborn convinced Odessa to run away. With the help of the grandmother and some of the workers in the mansion, Odessa was able to have her three kids smuggled out of the house.

The day after Eric had killed anyone that was involved leaving the mansion full of bodies. Odessa knew this was her chance and escaped to a public grocery store where she called the police. Eric found her and had a standoff lasting a few hours before he killed Odessa and failed to kill himself.

While in jail Eric wrote his confession and killed himself from the grief of losing Odessa.


	3. Abra

Abra Love the youngest daughter of the Love family. barely alive when her mother was killed by her father.

Abra love was seen as a possible threat by the government at one point. Abra had flown through school and college and became a mad scientist. She had done the impossible. She found the cure to cancer and has it on hand, she knows where the real fountain of youth is hidden and made a pill from it and she knows when the end of the world is. The government had to threaten Abra to not speak countless time before she met her husband.

When Abra met her husband he was rich and whispered words of love convincing Abra to stop being a mad scientist and be his housewife. When Abra was studying and being a scientist she never got into a relationship or sex she knew she was for repopulating earth but other than that she could not understand the need.

Abra barely wanted to give up sex when her husband came home, but she did as he asked. Often finding herself on her knees. She was not in love and she felt stupid that she killed her identity just to be a trapped housewife.

She knew this marriage was not true when her two sisters did not show up to her wedding. Now here she was sitting up at 3 am on most nights looking down at her snoring and unfaithful husband.

"I tried to change for you. I closed my mouth more, I tried to be softer, prettier, less awake."  
Abra said to the back of her husband's sleeping head.  
"I have been to church. I got on my knees and said amen to two different gods. I bathe in bleach and plugged my menses with pages from the holy book. I did everything"

Abra husband woke up from the rambling and turned slowly to look at Abra. "Are you ok? You sound like a mad woman. You woke me up."

"Are you cheating on me?" Abra asked with tears falling down her cheeks.

Her husband sat still before turning and going back to bed. "Go to sleep Abra." He commands not wanting to argue.

"How can you lie to me? I know who she is, where she works, who her family is, her blood type, height, weight and still you lie to me?"

"Shut up Abra!" Her husband yelled sitting up and grabbing her long hair pulling her closer to him "What did I tell you about doing that shit?"

Abra looked her husband in the eyes before kissing him on the lips. Making him let go surprised by her actions. "I'm sorry, please hold me?" Abra asked her husband that did so in a heartbeat.

"If this is what you truly want. I can be just like her."

"Abra" her husband warned gripping her tight.

"I can bleach my skin to her color, I can get my hair done just like hers, I can get the surgery done to take away my curves and then we can take a new family photo. You and your perfect girl." Abra giggled before speaking again.  
"I can even use the same strapon she uses on you."

Before Abra could say anything else husband pushed her off the bed.

"What the fuck Abra!?" Her husband yelled getting out of bed.

Abra scrambled off the floor now angry. "If you were not happy with me you could have left me. If you where not happy with yourself you could have said so."

"I'm not gay!" He yelled charging towards her. Abra ran out the bedroom jumping over the stair banister.

"Are you fucking crazy Abra!?" Her husband yelled running down the stairs after Abra

"Fuck you! I want a divorce!" Abra yelled from the kitchen. "I hate feeling like this and I hate you!" Abra cried while standing in front of the power box flipping all the power off.

"Abra you can't fucking leave me! I'll turn you into the fucking government!" You really think the court would grant you anything? You didn't even see anything! " her husband yelled into the dark trying to feel around.

"Abra where the fuck are you!?"

"I saw you. Between her legs, making her scream for god. She wasn't the only woman rolling in our bed sheets." Abra whispered into the dark making her husband look around. "Give me my virginity back!" Abra screams swinging a large kitchen knife cutting her husband in the pitch black darkness.

Her husband screams in pain yelling for Abra to stop her assault. "Scream and ask God to stop, just like I did on our wedding night."

"Abra please stop!"

"Give me my virginity back  
"I can't give it back to you Abra!"

"Give it back and I won't kill you," Abra commanded to the bleeding man.

"I can't." Her husband cried into the dark trying to stop the bleeding.

"Then fucking die," Abra command while stabbing her dying husband in the back while he tried to crawl away.

the kitchen became quite and was only filled with Abra's heavy panting. She cried and laid on the kitchen floor next to the dead body of her ex-husband.

Abra stood up and made her way to the kitchen phone and dial up a number.

"Hello?" A soft and calm voice asked   
"It's me," Abra said into the phone. "I-i need y-yall help." Abra cried and stuttered into the phone.

"We will be over." The voice replied before hanging up.

An hour later Eve and Magdalen showed up to a dark house with Abra outside lighting a cigarette.   
"Abra," Eve spoke taking the cigarette out of her mouth. "How are you?" Eve asked hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"I just killed a man and the only thing I was screaming about was my Virginity."   
Eve pulled Abra to sit down and lay her head on her lap and nod to Magdalen who in turn nod back and walked inside. "Magdalen will take care of that, but I got a question for you," Abra threw her arms around Eve before talking. "What is it?"   
Eve smiled and pet Abra's head gently. "Do you want to get back into science?"  
Abra shot up and looked Eve into the eyes "I wish I never left,"  
Eve pulled a flower that had been sitting behind her ear and held it between them.   
"This, my beautiful sister is the start of something amazing,"  
"this is just a calla lily, it smells different."   
Eve giggled before dipping her middle finger into the flower and pulled out a thin slime covered finger. "This is regeneration. If I told you right now this could restore your virginity, would you believe me?"


	4. Magdalen

Magdalen Love the first born and the only daughter named by the three girls father. Eric though Odessa had cheated on him because Magdalen looked nothing like him. During his rage, he punches her hard enough to knock her out.   
He had the name Magdalena put on the birth certificate.

After their grandmother passed Magdalen had to move her and her sisters to a more affordable housing. All the money that was left for the three sisters went to their grandmother's treatment until the money ran dry.

Magdalena was an amazing dancer and gymnast with a promising future at a dance company but lost the opportunity when they found out what her night time job was. Magdalen was able to fool people about her age because of the curves she inherits from her mother at an early age, also with a really good fake id. At the age of 16, Magdalen worked as a stripper at a low-level club until she was recruited for magic city. While students her age were worried about homework Magdalen was worried about rent and bills.

"You're late, you know that's going to be a late fee on top of this months rent Mag." Mike the sleazy landlord said grinning and eyeballing Magdalen as she walked up the front steps of the apartment building.

"Mike its been a long day and I don't feel like doing this whole song and dance. I don't have this month's rent my job let me go two days ago and, "

"I don't care Mag," Mike said cutting off the tired girl. "You are the only one who hadn't paid yet. Either pay or pack up your shit and sisters and go." Mike said smirking before turning to walk inside.

"As I was saying," Magdalen said to his back watching him stop in his tracks. "I got a new job and I get paid at the end of each night. Just give me two days. I start tomorrow." Magdalena sigh before walking past him into the building.

"Oh no, I said what I meant. Pay or leave." Mike said gripping her shoulder tight and looking at her backside "Or," Mike said with a deep chuckle "I got a third option for you Mag."

Magdalena felt bile try to climb her throat because Mike was touching her. Mike was a perv and she knew it when she came to look at the place when they had to move, but he was the only one willing to negotiate a pay for three girls coming from the homeless shelter. She warned her sisters to say away from him and not to open the door for him when they she's not home. He was always bad news.

"What is the third option?" Magdalena asked feeling her blood run cold.

"You could let me put this dick in your life and make living here easy for you."

"No," Magdalena said quickly moving his hand from her and running up the stairs that led to her apartment.   
"Hold it Mag, you can either go with that option or I can have your sister, Eve."

Magdalena stops trying to open her front door and glare down at Mike and snarled as she spoke. "Don't you fucking dare." She said marching her way down the stairs to where the sleazy man stood.

"She's filling in just nice," Mike said using his hands to draw her curves. "she looks like your fine ass just short and less muscle,"

"Don't fucking touch her," Magdalena growled in his face.

"Baby if I got you," Mike sweetly said wrapping his arm around her waist. "I don't need second best,"

Magdalen felt like crying. She had no options. If she packs her and her sisters up she didn't have the money to pay first and last month rent at a new place. she didn't want to ever see her sisters share a blanket at a shelter again and fuck the foster system.

"Ok," Magdalen said defeated. "I'll. Do it," not noticing the tears in her eyes until Mike said something.

"This is the first time I have seen some other emotion out of you Mag. I thought cold bitch was just your permanent setting." Mike said smiling at Magdalen before dragging her into his apartment.

At the age of 23, Magdalen was the top money maker at magic city. She made sure to never be short on rent so she didn't have to pay Mike body wise. Most of the money she made went to her sisters.

When they move from the apartment they only took their clothes and anything of Sentimental Value.  
Magdalen made sure her sisters lives where easy. She spun around the pole with pride if it meant her sisters never had to worry about money.

After Magdalen's sisters left the nest for college, Magdalen grew tired of just the strip club life and took up mixed martial and various other activities most being questionable.

"Well I'll be damn, Mag is that you?" Magdalen heard from her right while she was walking to her car. Magdalen rolled her eyes annoyed at whoever was trying to stop her from leaving her job.

"Yeah," Magdalen said looking over and feeling her body freeze. It was Mike, the man that gladly fucked her at 16 the worst few minutes of her life.

"You looking good, god damn how long has it been?" Mike said walking towards her eyeing her up and down  
"Not long enough, " Magdalen answered back coldly. "I just got off of the clock and I'm tired, so bye," Magdalen power walked to her car and reach for the handle only to be boxed in by Mike.   
"So you work here? I should have known. Who gets paid every night except for strippers and whores."   
"Mike, go away, " Magdalen said feeling twitchy and ready to go for a fight.   
"Come on," Mike said trying to be seductive and failing. "Remember when I pop your cherry?"   
" vaguely," Magdalen said unimpressed   
Mike frowned at Magdalen attitude before talking again "who knew someone with a sinful body like yours was a virgin." Mike said pressing his boner against her.  
"Are you done?" Magdalen asks turning her back to pull on the door handle trying to get in the car. "Move." Magdalen command.

"No," Mike said pushing up on her "let me fuck you."   
"No, now get your dick off me. I got toys bigger than that little thing. You can't do shit for me."  
"Come on Mag you're being an ice bitch again. Do I need to go with second best?" Mike asked smirking at the back of Magdalen's head.

Magdalen dropped her purse and turned around and gave Mike the most dangerous bedroom eyes that caught Mike off guard. "Ok, Mike one round. Magdalen said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
" I knew you would come around," Mike said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Magdalen felt like throwing up on Mike's face but held it together for the sweet revenge around that was around the corner. "But first I want to do some freaky shit. You like freaky Mike?" Magdalen asked kissing down Mike's neck.  
"Yes," Mike moan into the night air.  
"Then you will love what I do in my spare time," Magdalen said pulling away and pulling a blindfold from her purse.  
"Here we go sweetie" Magdalen said tying the blindfold over Mike's eyes.

"I like where this is going," Mike said chuckling  
Magdalen chuckled too before pulling a bullwhip out of her work bag.  
"me too baby, you ready?" Magdalen asked looking around to see no one around.  
"Ready," Mike said excitedly.  
"Magdalen smile turn Wicked as she Unleashed hell on Mike's back until he passes out.

" I knew being a dominatrix was a good thing," Magdalen said before putting everything in the car and leaving Mike on the ground.


	5. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think the Seed family isn't so holy behind closed doors.

He begs me to look him in the eyes when we are making love. His beautiful blue eyes are my Kryptonite and he knows it. I become putty in his hands.  
We lay in bed naked after we have made love and look each other in the eyes. It's a moment so intimate it sometimes starts up another round. It ends with me saying "Oh my god!" worshipping him over and over until his hot cum has spilled into my oversensitive pussy.

"What's wrong?" My husband asked me looking me in the eyes.  
It’s impossible to shrug it off when his eyes could pull the truth from me.  
"I miss my sisters," I admitted moving closer and laying my head on his chest. "I love your family, but I truly miss them, "  
"I remember you said you had sisters tell me about them, Eve," Joseph asked running his finger thru my hair.

"Abra is the youngest. She's pretty, smart and carefree. Science is her passion. She got married to this man who I think he came from Satan's ball sack,"  
I felt Joseph try not to laugh as he pulls me closer. I try not to be rude but I can't help it when I'm relaxed.  
"Eve," he gave me a light warning.  
"I know, I know. We didn't attend her wedding. It just wasn't right. I told her if I came I would just object. She hadn't talked to us unless it was to say happy birthday.  
Joseph kiss my forehead hearing how sad I was becoming.  
" How about your other sister?"  
"Magdalen is the oldest. When all the madness happened she was the stone to keep us together. She sacrificed so much and refuse to tell us what she has done for us to survive. She reminds me of Jacob theirs something dangerous behinds her gray eyes."  
"You're really fond of your sisters,"  
I rolled out of Josephs' arms and stood in front of the window letting the sunset wash over me. "Joseph, I need to retrieve my sisters I don't feel complete without them but I don't know where to start looking for them all I know is they are still in Atlanta."  
"I'll have John do some research and I'll send someone to retrieve them, I don't want you to leave my side."  
"Joseph, I love you and I can understand your fear of me leaving, but this will be the first time I'll actually be able to see my sisters and talk to them in person and apologize if I need to."  
Joseph sigh before hugging me from behind and kiss my shoulder.  
"Ok, I will let you go for three days. You are the mother In this community. They need your gentle guidance. I need your loving embrace."  
"I'll try my best to be back as soon as I can," I said excited turning to hug him. "Thank you, Joseph, this means a lot to me."

"Do you two bang with the door cracked open all the time?" John asked leaning against the door frame.  
"How much did you see and hear?" I asked hugging Joseph closer to hide my naked body.  
"I heard my name. I thought someone called for me," John said while walking in the room before sitting on the bed.  
"John, we are naked," I started looking down to find my sundress.  
John shrug before looking at my right thigh. "I didn't know you had a tattoo,"  
"Because you have never seen me naked John. I said pointing to my sundress that was by the door wanting him to retrieve it.  
" So did you have like three girlfriends or something," John asked while retrieving the dress.  
Joseph pet my head acting very calm to balance my embarrassment.  
"No John they are my mother and sisters."  
"Oh," John came back with my sundress and hand it to me. Seeing more of me naked.  
_This cannot get any more embarrassing_ I thought to myself trying to figure out how to dress with being seen.  
"It smells like sex in here," Jacob's gruff said from the door.  
"Jacob, we are naked in here,"  
"So, nothing new to me. I've changed both John's and Josephs diapers," Jacob said leaning against the dresser.  
"Now that sounds like Magdalen," I mumbled under my breath.  
"John, I need a little research done," Joseph said in all his naked glory  
"What do you need?" John said sitting back down on the edge of the bed.  
"Eve here is going to bring her sister’s home. She needs to know where to find them." Joseph said while watching me put the sundress back on.  
"Where's the last place you think they are?" John asks watching me step from behind Joseph dressed.  
"Magdalen might still live in the upper part of downtown Atlanta. Abra live with a walking talking dick," I said before receiving a smack on the ass from Joseph who was walking by to get dress in the bathroom.  
"Walking talking dick?" Jacob asked interested in the statement.  
"I don't like her husband, not after he tried to blackmail me into a threesome, " I said sitting next to John  
"Do you know his name?"  
"No and Abra never change it from Love,"  
"Your last name was Love?" Faith asks walking in the bedroom.  
"Yes, also if you're going to find Abra by her name her Middle name is April,"  
"Ok, " John said getting up from the bed walking to the door before stopping and turning around to look at me "Quick question, If this walking talking dick go missing is your sister free?"  
Jacob sigh before gripping the back of John's neck walking him out of the door.  
"Faith, I need your help packing my bags. I'm hunting down my sisters"  
"Can I pick your outfit?" Faith asks squealing  
"Yes Faith," I said smiling at her enthusiasm.  
"Dinner will be done soon!" Faith yelled running out room.  
"She's excited," Joseph said fully dress coming out of the bathroom.  
" Probably because her family will have more females she can talk with and ask questions. Remember our wedding night?"  
"How can I forget," Joseph said facepalming.  
"How did we not know she was sitting there that whole time?"  
"I do not know, that's why the love chair is no longer in the room."

* * *

 

On Sundays, we eat together as a family and relax. During dessert we share updates.

"That apple trees you planted is going to look so pretty surrounded by the flowers you're growing Eve." Faith said while decorating my hair with flowers.  
"Thank you, Faith. Now if only I can keep them alive," I said with a sigh "I need a miracle and Abra might just be it,"  
"Oh!" John said before putting his second helping of peach cobbler down. "I found your sisters,"  
"That quick?" I asked amazed. While Joseph groans quietly.  
"I know a lot of people in Atlanta, it only took three phone calls," John said smugly.  
Faith giggled before finishing with my hair. When she's not being a siren she reminds me of a giggling pixie. She and Abra will get along just fine.  
"Your sister Magdalen she uh," John stuttered to a stop looking at Faith.  
Joseph doesn't like us talking crudely around Faith. So, I can understand John's hesitation.  
"Faith this tea you made is really good, do you mind making some more," I asked while pouring the rest of the tea into my cup.  
"I don't mind," faith said taking the pot from me gently and hurrying into the kitchen.  
"Good thinking," Joseph said still moody and not looking up from his book.  
"Do you know where your older sisters work at?" John asked not wanting to reveal it to me.  
"Yes. I think she tried to keep it a secret but I found out long ago."  
"Oh, thank god, I didn't want to tell you your sister is a stripper,"  
Jacob choked a little on his hot coffee causing us to look over to him. "I'm fine,"  
John hand Jacob a napkin before turning back to me. "She lives in the upper part of downtown in a flat. Also, she has a side job that I find interesting. Now your sister Abra lives in cumming Georgia with Nick Hale. Word has it he's been cheating since the wedding night."  
I sat a minute processing this information before sitting back sinking Into the sofa. "I guess I should get Magdalen then Abra. I don’t know how Abra’s husband will act, but I shouldn’t take long."  
"So you won't be gone for long?" Faith asks happily placing the tea down.  
"Maybe, depends on what's going on."  
"How many people you need?" Jacob ask finishing his coffee  
"All the people you can send," Joseph mumbled behind his book.  
"Maybe just three if she's taking the jet," John said deciding for me.  
"Or, we send someone else to pick them up," Joseph mumbled again tense.  
"Joseph. We talked about this."  
"I know," Joseph said shortly to me.  
I sigh before standing up. "Come on Faith, I need to make my way back to my place to pack,"  
"Can I sleep over in your bed?" Faith asks following me to the door  
"Yes," I replied slipping on my shoes.  
"Can I join?" John asked watching us walk away  
"Goodnight Y'all," I said opening the door letting Faith out before closing it firmly behind me.

John looks at the front door before looking at Jacob. Who was looking at Joseph like a disgruntled father  
"I'm going to let you know right now, you mess up, I didn't need to hear her dialect change to even know, "  
"She did use Y'all and she only does that when she's upset," John said picking up his bowl.  
"I just want her safe, how I'm I wrong?" Joseph asked putting his book down.  
"You have been trying to stop her from going herself,"  
"How?" Joseph asked confused.  
"John literally just found them for her and she wants to see them and bring them to her new home herself. Your comment about sending someone else has probably been said more than once and the mood you show anytime her sisters are mention does not help."  
Joseph sat back and thought about it. He's been trying so hard to keep Eve here he didn't think about how he sounds to her.  
"I sound selfish like I'm trying to keep her away from her sisters,"  
"You made a small mess Joe," Jacob said sitting back  
"How do I fix this mess up?"  
"Apologize and be specific about it," John said with a mouth full of cobbler. “Any partner love when you're specific,”  
Jacob grunt in agreement before standing up. “Jonny boy and I will take care of her flight and bodyguards. You figure out that apology.” Jacob said picking up the pan of peach cobbler Eve made off the coffee table then look over at John “Come on,” Jacob said nodding to the front door for John to open it. “And don’t go overboard Joe,” Jacob warn before walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

Eve laid awake in bed with Faith curled tight to her side. After her phone call with John confirming her flight time she felt like throwing a temper tantrum, but that's no way to act especially in front of someone who's easy impressionable. Despite Faith's age when she was reborn in the bliss, it made her Carefree and Eve felt it de-age her mentally.

Eve never like the bliss. She always saw her father it was unrealistic to see him apart of her happy family. Odessa told Eve about the flower believe it or not. After accidentally falling into the water pumped full of bliss she saw her mother in that weird glow holding out the flower that Eve now keeps behind her ear.  
After that experience Eve was seeing and talking to her mother in her dreams every night. At first, she just though herself crazy locking herself In her home until Faith drug her out into the sun.  
Eve made a disgruntled sound before shaking the thoughts away and falling asleep.

* * *

 

"I didn't think you would show up tonight," Odessa said while reaching for a golden apple from the tree. Odess stood at five foot nine inches and wore a white long and flowy dress decorated with gold and was barefoot.   
"Is this heaven?" Eve asked walking closer in her nightgown.   
"You ask that almost every time," Odess said pulling the apple from the tree.  
"It looks like heaven, everything is in white and gold also glows like its pure."   
Odessa laughs before sitting under the shade of the tree. Eve sat next to her mother in comfortable silence before being offered the apple.   
"This Apple will be something Abra will create once she masters the flower." Eve took the Apple and looked at it to see what made it special before look back to her mother. "Bit it you silly child," Odessa husky voice giggled out.   
Eve hesitated before biting into the hard skin of the apple only for her tongue to meet the slimy inside. Eve pulled the apple away from her lips to see a slim trail that was connected to her lips. The inside remains her of honey but it was clear.

"You are the mother to the father. They will look up to you as much as they look up to him. Forgive him for his selfishness, he doesn't want to let go of you. He just received gods gift of a companion who believes in his vision."   
Eve sigh before laying her head in her mother's lap.  
"I knew this meeting wasn't about just the apple." Odessa smiles then laid her head back onto the tree before humming a familiar song. True to her Southern Christian roots Eve hummed along to the song "the lord is my shepherd" until she woke herself up still humming the song.

"I didn't believe when Joesph said she hums herself awake," John said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Did you know she does that?" John asked the busybody Faith who was laying out Eve clothes.  
"Yes,"   
"John, it's early," Eve mumbled rolling away from the window.  
"I know but Joseph is cooking breakfast for you,"   
Eve shot out of bed to make a run for the stairs only to be held back by John. "It's ok Eve. Jacob is helping him cook. Just relax." John said placing Eve back in bed.  
Everyone in the family knows Joseph can't cook. If you want to meet your maker early you ask Joesph to cook.

"I want to apologize for my behavior," Joesph said while feeding Eve another bite of homemade strawberry waffle. Eve had been quiet most of the meal only letting gray eyes speak for her.  
"I was selfish, please forgive me," Eve stare Joesph in the eyes before her gray stormy eyes lighten up and she cups his face bringing him in for a kiss. "I forgive you," She whispered against his lips causing him to shiver.  
Joesph quickly put the plate aside before whispering back against her lips. "Please don't do this to me,"  
"Do what?" Eve teased before kissing him again.  
"Tease me then leave me," Joseph whispered back.   
Eve crawls off the bed listening to Joesph whine before letting her nightgown hit the floor and Walking to the bathroom. Eve peek back to see Joesph speechless before beckoning him with a single finger to follow her into the bathroom.

* * *

  
He followed me into the bathroom closing the door behind him. I attack his lips pushing him in against the door. It's funny to think my five foot six height could command him. I made quick work of Joseph's belt and pants before getting on my knees.  
"Eve, are you sure about this?" He asked me running his hands in my hair.   
"Hush before I change my mind." I don't often do this because last time I passed out, but I loved it. I had an orgasm so hard I was seeing stars.

Joseph never wears boxers so his hard cock sprung out with no issues.   
Eve grips his cock barely able to wrap her hand around it, she leaned forward and slowly lick the precum in a teasing manner. She felt his grip on her hair tighten and his breathing change. Eve slowly drags her tongue along the underside of Joseph's cock before she took just the tip into her mouth.  
"You're teasing me," Joseph growl gathering all her hair in a one-handed ponytail. "I guess you want to test my patience again." without warning Joseph thrust deep and his cock disappeared into Eve's mouth. Eve's eyes instantly tear up when his cock hit the back of her throat making her gag. Joseph ignored Eve's gag and used her hair as leverage to shove his cock deeper into her throat giving her a second to tap out if she wanted to. With no protest, Joseph began to fuck her face not caring about the saliva running down her chin. "You like this feeling, don't you Eve. You didn't think I notice the wet stain you left last time we did this. did you?" Joseph proudly stated before pulling his cock free from her mouth.  
Eve gulp in large breaths of air before Joseph got impatient "Don't be rude Eve, I asked you a question." he said yanking the fist full of hair so she would look at him.  
"Yes," Eve admit embarrassed but turned on by this humiliation.   
"I haven't seen you blush like this since I made you squirt for the first time. Its precious," Joseph chuckled while slapping his cock gently against her lips. "I wonder how needy you'll be if I leave you like this?" Seeing her gray eyes widen Josephs grin "that would be cruel for me to finish and you don't, you're lucky. now open your mouth," Eve hesitated slightly knowing what comes next.  
"Your the perfect wife," Joseph praised pinching Eve's noes close before slowly sliding his cock into her mouth "and perfect wives deserve orgasms. touch yourself Eve." he grunted out pushing down her throat and staying there. "Knowing my brothers you got about ten minutes to make me cum and catch your own orgasm." Eve got to work quickly with the limited air she had, she began to swallow to milk him for cum. She blushes at the lewd sound of how wet she was and how loud it sounds in the quite bathroom. "Good girl," Joseph mumbled feeling himself on the edge. Eve saw her vision getting dark around the edge when Joseph finally came down her throat and she passed out when she finally came.

When she came to she was fully dressed and in the Convoy of cars taking her to the airstrip with Joseph sitting next to her. "How are you feeling?"  
"Good, how about you?"   
Joseph chuckled kissing her forehead. "You missed it members heard of your departure and came to tearfully see you off."  
"Aw. I'll try my best to get this done as soon as possible," Eve said sitting up.

* * *

  
After I kiss Joseph goodbye and promise I'll call when I land, I board my flight and slept thru the whole flight until one of the bodyguards woke me up when we landed at the airport.  
"Georgia ain't change one bit, folks are still nosy," I mumbled pulling my sunglasses over my eyes and ignoring the curious eyes on us.  
We were all dress normally but people were still staring.   
_Maybe they think I'm rich_ I thought while looking at Jacobs men. John did make them put on suits like they are Butler or something. Well, they are carrying her suitcases and scaring anyone from looking at me for too long.  
Once we got close to the door we were met by a police officer who escorted me to a car that I can. Only describe as John's doing. I didn't need something so fancy to get around town in.   
"Mother," the officer whispered to me holding the door open. "Please get in people are trying to gather," he requested. The bodyguards work quick putting my stuff in the trunk while I sat in the dark tinted window car looking around the inside. Once the car was in motion with help from our police escort I couldn't help but look out the windows. My sightseeing was cut short by one of the bodyguards calling for my attention.  
"Mother,"  
"Yes?" I ask looking at them lifting my sunglasses.   
"The Father is calling," he said holding out a vibrating cell phone.  
I thank him and gently took the phone and press the answer button before lifting it to my ear.  
"My love, how is this evening treating you?" I asked grinning.  
"I little lonely without by my side and members still weep from your departure. How was your flight?"   
"I slept thru it and the car ride is going smoothly. I feel like I'm sinning a little by enjoying such a lavish setup John has given me."   
"And what sin are you feeling my love?"   
I giggled a little trying not to Disturbed the rest of the car   
"How about I confess personally when I come home?"   
"Alright, I'll accept that. What are your plans for this evening?"   
"Once I check in the hotel I'm hoping to see Magdalen tonight. Even if I have to step foot into her workplace,"   
"I hope she's at work," John yelled from the background.  
"Do you have me on speaker?" I question confused.   
"...yes," Joseph admitted softly.  
"Mother, we are here,"   
"I got to go, I'll keep you updated. I love you."  
"I love you too." 

* * *

 

"Is this the place?" Eve asked the officer while looking out the window.  
"Yes Mrs. Seed," the officer answer politely while opening the car door for her.   
"I'll go get her, top floor right?"  
"Mother we were told not to leave you alone!" One of the bodyguards quickly said blocking Eve from going any farther.  
"She's not going to take to three strange men and an officer to well. How about this, we will all go up but you all will stay in the hallway."   
"Mother,"  
"I have made up my mind," she said harshly "if I need help I'll scream," Eve power walked to the door before turning around "I'm sorry my children if that was harsh. I'm just worried about everyone safety"   
"I understand, please forgive me, mother."  
"You are forgiven, let's go," Eve said quickly making her way into the building and towards the elevator while ignoring the person at the front desk.   
"Wait, ma'am, you can't go up without permission!"  
"I'll handle this." The police stated before walking over to the front desk.  
Once Eve steps out of the elevator she dismissed two of the guards to watch the elevator and knock on the door gently. After waiting to five minutes Eve press her ear against the door.

_Someone is in theirs. I can hear a male moaning._

Eve wait another minute before knocking harder being obvious this time.  
"Coming!" A bourbon-like voice said from in the apartment.   
A minute later Magdalen open the door standing in a black silk robe with her hair loose and perfect.  
It took her a minute to recognize who was standing before her before they both hug each other in her doorway. "Eve. My god! Its so long come in." She said letting go of Eve.   
Once they made it inside with the door close Eve pulled on Magdalen's robe reviling the top part of the pretty black ensemble she was wearing.  
"I'm I interrupting anything?" Eve asked picking up the riding crop that sat on the small table next to the door. "Mistress?" John had provided a small file of stuff she needed to know so she wasn't blindsided on what saw.   
"Don't judge me. I just got you back and I don't want the first thing we do is judge each other," Magdalen said while sitting down and crossing her legs and arms.   
"I'm not judging," Eve said sitting down across from her placing the crop on the sofa. "I want to understand how this activity started.  
"Well..." Magdalen said while uncrossing herself and relaxing. "After giving my body to make sure we survived. I felt gross and weak. I never wanted to feel like that again.  
"This girl I work with told me about her lifestyle as a dominatrix. I knew I wanted to be in the commanding position."  
"So you feel powerful commanding people?"  
"I get satisfaction watching someone doing what I ask them. I found out man and woman listen to me with no hesitation maybe they anticipate a reward for making me happy? Enough about my psyche what about you?"  
"Well, I got married,"  
Magdalen frown looking away "Y'all just get married and don't tell me shit,"   
"I'm sorry," Eve said tearing up. "Please forgive me," she asked moving to sit next to Magdalen and hugged her stiff form letting her fluffy hair fall into magdalen face.  
"Sweetie, what's with this hair?" Magdalen asks patting it down "look just promise me if I get married when I get married you two will be there."  
"Promis," Eve said hugging tighter "you smell good Maggie,"  
Magdalen chuckle before lightly pushing Eve off her.  
"Why the sudden visit?"   
"Come move in with me I don't live in Atlanta anymore and I need your help. Your commanding presence is just what some of the ladies in Eden's gate need." Eve shot out quickly.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Eve explained everything hoping her sister would say yes and not turn her away.  
"The end of the world? Don't know if I believe that but, I'll help you. What do I need to pack?"  
"Yay!" Eve yelled dragging her sister to her bedroom. "I've got three days to bring Y'all back home, no time to wait."   
"I don't think you want to open that door," Magdalen said smirking at the happy woman.  
" Nonsense," Eve said opening the door and getting an eye full of the scene.  
"Is that a butt plug?" Eve whispered to Magdalen. "Ok, out, go sit on the sofa,"

Eve though lying was the worst thing anyone could do. If you were willing to lie about one thing what else are you willing to lie about? Before she was married she was baptized by John and told him all about herself and her sins. The only thing she misses telling him about is her old cellphone she kept connecting her to the outside world. She couldn't give it up knowing that this was the only way her sisters could contact her. To hear the phone ring after months of silence, made her heart stop. Without looking at the caller id Eve answered without hesitation.  
"Hello....we will be over"

"Who was that?" Magdalen asked while rolling out two suitcases and stopping in front of a mirror.  
"How do you feel about getting your hands dirty?" Eve asked walking over and looking her older sister in the mirror.  
Magdalen chuckled before applying a matte black lipstick. "Depends on who it is,"  
"Good," Eve said seriously walking to the front door "Abra needs our help."


	7. Honey i'm home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long pause. A lot has happened in my personal life.

"I need to see results if you want me to believe in this miracle flower," Abra said looking her sister in the eyes.  
Eve sigh putting the flower back behind her ear.  
"This is the only one in existence sadly before you can do any experiments I need more to grow."  
"I can do that no problem....but I don't think I can stay here and do it," Abra shy away from the dark house and look down the driveway taking notice of the bodyguards who were eyeing her. "What's with the harsh looks?" Abra asked running her hand through her hair and cringing. "I need a bath, I killed a man, Eve I'm going to jail." Arba rambled gripping her bloody pajamas.  
"Abra calm down. We can only do one thing at a time. Once Maggie turn the power back on you will take a shower and we will go from there." Abra calmed down before Magdalen broke the silence.  
"Damn Abra, it looks like a painting in there. Did you trying to cut out his heart?" Magdalen chuckle leaning in the doorway.  
"I'm so glad this is a joke to you Maggie, neither one of you know how I'm feeling. I killed a man today!" Abra angrily said standing up on the stairs.  
Magdalen stood up straight crossing her arms before speaking "No, the real joke is how long you stayed in this marriage."  
"Fuck you, Maggie!" Abra yelled trying to match her five-foot statue with her sister's calm five foot eight statue.  
"How many times has he beat you before you finally got tired of being a punching bag?"  
Magdalen asked emotionless.  
"Shut up!" Abra yelled trying to shove her older sister barely moving her.  
"The bloodbath in there was bottled up rage," Magdalen said stepping out of the doorway before uncrossing her arms and put her hands on Abra's shoulders. Frowning when she saw her flinch. "Why didn't you call me?"  
"Neither one of you came to my wedding...I didn't think y'all would care."  
Eve sigh from her spot on the stairs before nodding for the bodyguards to go take care of what is inside. Once they were out of hearing range Eve spoke. "Abra I am sorry for acting like an evil bitch. I just couldn't bring myself to be around that awful man."  
"You never got to know him." Abra cried out dramatically.  
"I tried to get to know him for your sake. he took me out for lunch then proceeded to flirt and touch me. After an uncomfortable lunch, he got really bold and took out his dick and asked me have I ever seen anything this big in my life." Abra looked at her sister In horror. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You were happy and in love," Eve replied.  
"You wasn't going to believe her or me," Magdalen said crossing her arms again.  
"You to Maggie?" Abra asked shock.  
"He came to my job thew money at me and tried to buy me out of my panties."  
"But you work at the grocery store. Why would he,"  
"Abra I was a stripper," Magdalen said cutting Abra off  
"What!...you where popping pussy on a handstand when you could have lived with me rent free."  
"Hey, popping pussy on a handstand is how we lived a better life until Y'all left the nest."  
Eve sigh before grabbing Abra's hand "come on you need to wash up."

 

* * *

 

"My head feels lighter" Abra said running her hand through her new short hairstyle.  
"Good," Magdalen said following her sisters out the front door. "Now people won't have such an easy time gripping onto something."

"Mother, everything is done here." The random bodyguard said walking out of the mansion. "Was that the last check?" Magdalen asked taking over the conversation. "Yes." The bodyguard asked walking over.  
"The police?" Magdalen asked crossing her arm.  
"He's gone back to the station to take care of any video evidence."  
"Good boy," Magdalen said walking to the car with the man in tow  
"I think they want her to pet them," Abra whispered to Eve after watching that interaction  
"Get a move on ladies. Daylight is coming!"

"Joe, go to bed...if she calls I'll wake you," Jacob said running his hand down his face.  
"They are two hours ahead of us and she's probably asleep."  
John raise from his nap at the coffee table confused before remembering he fell asleep doing paperwork. " what are we talking about?" John asked looking around. "Nothing," Joseph said sighing dramatically.  
"Joesph, you need to go to bed. You got a sermon in the morning." John said while signing papers.  
"I'm not going to bed until-" the vibration of the cell phone in Joseph's hand made him stop talking and pick up right away putting it on speaker  
"Hello?"  
"Sweetie? You got a sermon in a few hours. Have you not slept?"  
"...no," Joseph admitted.  
"Damn Eve, what's your pussy game like? You got your husband waiting up for you." Abra asks while giggling In the background.  
"Hush!" Eve said waving her off  
"Eve, who-"  
"I found both of my sisters. I'm just now getting back to the hotel. Abra doesn't do that." Eve scold.  
"Eve."  
"Sorry, we are ready to come back. John said to call before just coming back on a six hours flight."  
"If you leave now you will probably make it back here around one," John said without stopping his paperwork. "We will leave within the hour," Eve said satisfying Joseph.  
"I'll make the call."  
"Thank you John...um, can I talk to Joseph alone."  
John chuckled watching Joseph leave the room.  
"She got him pussy whipped," Jacob said sagging in his seat before closing his eyes.

* * *

  
"Ok, whose dick are you bouncing on in order to get a private jet?" Abra asked giddily about being in a jet. "I had to beg three pump chump to ride first class," Abra said making her sisters laugh.  
"This jet got a sofa, flat screen, and a freaking bed wait, are you and your hubby apart of the mile high club?" Abra asked causing the bodyguards and Magdalen the laugh at Eve blushing face. The people who follow Jacob are a little more carefree to crude joking then the rest of the flock. They are easy to talk to.  
"Abra take a nap!" Eve yelled embarrassed.  
" Actually I wanted to take a closer look at that flower if you don't mind." Abra said while digging in her purse pulling out a magnifying glass, pen and a mini notebook." Eve hand over the flower before looking out of the window of the jet. After an hour of looking at clouds, Eve took a nap

"All three of my girls are together again," Odessa said with her legs cross sitting next to Eve.  
"You only show up at night in the golden garden. Why now?" Eve asked confused by her mother's unscheduled appearance. They were still in the jet but everything is in white and gold and time seem to be slowed down. Magdalen was still talking to the bodyguards and Abra was looking through her magnifying glass seriously.  
"Hard time are coming. Edens gate is growing every day and you have people who are going to feel threatened by the project." Odessa stood up from her seat and gracefully walked over to Abra and bend over to whisper in her ear.

"What are you telling her?" Eve asked from her seat.  
"You know that voice in the back of your head?"  
Eve's eyes blew open wide realizing what she was saying. She watches her mom walk over to Magdalen and whisper in her ear before walking back to her seat next to Eve "Listen to me very well Eve," Odessa said looking Eve in the eyes. "There is going to be a nasty little viper who is going to try worming herself into your marriage."  
"Who is this viper?" Eve growled out frowning. Odessa chuckled and a wicked smile grew on her face. "Be alert and of sober mind," Odessa purred out "this lost lamb is a wolf hiding in sheep's skin sent by the government."  
"Why are they interested?" Eve asked watching her mother sit back and relax.  
"Abra is no longer on the government radar so they are very concern. They will send this woman but she will join only because Joseph asks her. Her heart will be filled with envy and wrath for your marriage." Odessa closed her eyes before humming.  
Eve closes her eyes and started to hum along with her.  
Eve opened her eyes and stared at Abra who was shaking her awake. "Eve we are almost there."  
"Ok, I am awake, " Eve said standing up. "I'm going to freshen up in the bathroom a little before we land," Eve said while walking to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

News of The Mother returning with her sisters spread like a wildfire. The growing flock was happy the Mother was back safe with them. They are also curious about her sisters.

When the door of the jet open the three sisters were not allowed to leave until their ride came. They sat and talked while the bodyguards took care of their suitcase.  
"No Abra you can't ask him if his stroke game is bomb," Eve said with a heavy blush while adjusting her clothes.  
"Why not?" Abra asked while reapplying her lipstick.  
"Because you don't ask a holy man such unholy things In public," Magdalen said crossing her legs.  
"So if you're the Mother and you pick relationships. Are you going to match me with someone?" Abra asked putting away her lipstick.  
"Only if you want me to."

"We're late."  
"Joseph I think Eve can understand five minutes. We had a lot of new members today." John said from the back seat. After a few more minutes they finally arrived at the airstrip and Joseph jump out with no hesitation. Joseph watches the bodyguard help Eve down the stairs before she started to power walk to meet him halfway.

She looks like an angel on earth. Her white summer dress blowing in the wind and her skin glowing in the sun. So pure and all mine. When I finally felt her lips on mines and my arms around her waist. My nerves are calm. She is the best gift God has given me next to my family.

Eve and Joseph's make out session was cut shout by several people coughing at once. "This is really sweet but I don't want to watch Y'all share spit like its a porno," Abra announce loudly with her accent hanging heavy on to her words. Only to be followed by laughter from the rest of the family.  
Eve pulled away blushing.  
After a short introduction of each other, a bodyguard came over.

" Ma'am we put everything in the truck." The bodyguard said to Magdalen.  
"Good boy, thank you," Magdalen said in a dismissive manner Catching Jacob and John attention.  
"She's a tall order~," John said with a purr while eyeing Magdalen.  
"Stick to the kid's meals boy, You can't handle that woman," Jacob grumbled back while studying Magdalen. *how did she make three of my man follow her like needy puppies.*  
"The kid's meals!" John whispered offended.

"I hope to see the two of you on Sunday for service."  
"I haven't been to church since I got married," Abra admitted shamefully. "Why not?" John asked curious to hear her confession while walking closer to where Abra stood.  
"Oh...um, the fellow I was married to wasn't too fond of me leaving the house...It's a long story." Abra said frowning a second before pepping back up.  
"You'll have plenty of time to tell your story Abra," Joseph said gripping her shoulder. "Let's get you two settled in back at Eve's house."  
"But I got a lot of questions," Abra said following Eve to the car. "I am pretty sure Joseph have no issues answering them when you get settled in.

Once the sisters were settled and all of Abra's questions were satisfied. The sisters were let alone.  
Abra twiddled her thumbs while sitting on the couch in between her sisters " Eve." Abra said quietly. "I don't think I can do this."  
"What's wrong Abra?" Eve asked concerned. "It's not fair."  
"What isn't fair?"  
"My in-laws are all hot."  
Magdalen bust out laughing looking over at the two.  
"Oh come on Eve, don't sit there and pretend to be blind to the fantasies those three can draw out," Abra said looking over to Eve. Eve blush before speaking. "Ok. Maybe I have thought once or twice."  
"John looks like sex is his religion and Jacob looks like he's daddy material," Abra said sinking into the sofa before opening her notepad.  
"So, about the flower. You said you test it on yourself. I don't recommend sticking unknow slimy substance in any orifices of my body, but I got to ask. Did you notice a difference about yourself?" Abra asks clicking her pen, ready to write down notes.  
"Well after I atone and was baptized that same day I used the flower. It took three months before I felt like Joseph was no longer safe around me."  
"What do you mean?" Magdalen asked putting down her sweet tea.  
"We were dating before I was baptized. I see him, he comes to see me and when he wasn't to busy we go on a date."  
"You two ever bang before the flower?" Abra asks crudely.  
"No, just heavy petting," Eve said with a flush face.  
"I got to compare the sex with flowers and without."

Eve sigh heavy before confessing "In my senior year of college, I notice I had a stalker, a freshman."  
Magdalen face drew a heavy frown before she snarled out ."What did he do to you?"  
"He didn't do anything to me, Maggie, I used him. He was so in love with me he did anything I told him to even really fuck up stuff that I want to apology for...... I laid with him after getting too drunk at a party also on another occasion. Both times felt clumsy and plain."  
"Ok, so what I am getting is normal plain sex. You reached your orgasm and that's it, I'm I right?"  
"What orgasm?" Eve huff out remembering.

"Ok, tell me about that night with Joesph," Abra said still writing notes.  
"Our date ran late and I didn't want him to stay because of the fear of jumping him, but I offered to be nice and he accepted. I was lying there beating myself up."

**~Smut start~**

*I can't believe I'm doing this* Eve though while laying In the bed next to her boyfriend. *he's not safe laying next to me.*  
Eve laid awake feeling hot and shame about asking Joseph for anything in the intimacy category.  
*we've been dating and he's never gone beyond kissing. This is the first time we laid in bed together.* Eve sigh softly before rolling on to her side and staring out the window. *I feel different after using the flower. Every kiss and touch set me on fire and it was only for Joseph. I guess I can add being this close to him on that trigger list.* Eve wiggled out of her wet and uncomfortable panties and deposit them on the floor. Feeling slightly better before closing her eyes.  
By the time morning rolled around Joseph had cuddled up to Eve backside and curled his arms around her waist. Eve felt a kiss on her neck causing her to moan waking her up.  
"Morning," Joseph said against her heated skin.  
Eve shiver before trying to get out of bed only to feel Joseph hold her tighter.  
"Joseph?"  
"Yes, Eve."  
"Never mind," Eve replied losing confidence.  
Joseph smiled against her neck before kissing it again while enjoying the sound of her moaning.  
"Joseph please."  
"Please what?" Joseph asks sliding his hand under her nightdress.  
"Please fuck me." She said before trying to use the sheets to hide.  
"You want this, Eve?" Joseph asks pushing his hard cock against her ass.  
"Y-yes." She whimpered out.

"I never want you to hide from me." Joseph said while removed the bed sheets off the bed and hovering over Eve staring her in the eyes. "you're beautiful, baptized free of your sins. There is no sin in this union Eve."

With a burst of confidence, Eve wraps her legs around Joseph's waist pulling him closer to her. She gasps and closed her eyes feeling his hard cloth cock twitch against her wet pussy. Joseph kissed her forehead "don't take your eyes off me, Eve." He whispered before pulling her nightgown over her head. Eve opened her gray eyes and fell victim to his perfect blues. Never breaking eye contact Joesph kiss his way down her body stopping at her breast and put his hand on the left and suck on the right nipple.  
"Father." Eve moan and reached out to run her fingers in his hair and pulling his hair tie holding his hair. "Father please." The sound of her begging egged him on and he gently pulled her legs from around his waist and opened her wide exposing her to him. Joseph broke eye contact to look down and felt himself breath, her hymen was intact. "Praise be to god it worked. Eve, the flower work!" Joseph eyed Eve seeing her sweat and pant as if she was running a fever.  
"Joseph, " Eve whimpered out. "I feel hot and needy. The last three months have been hell trying not jump you. All I can think about is you and only you. No one makes me feel like this. Please take me." Joseph dive in teasing her clit by tracing slow circles around it before running his tongue over her opening making her moan. Joseph continued to lap at her drenched pussy until he felt her legs shake and her hands in his hair tighten. "Don't come yet my sweet little lamb."  
Eve closes her eyes to concentrate to stop the shaking and squeals when she feels the tip of his tongue against her asshole. "Father!" Eve squeaks out in surprise before moaning from the vibration of Joseph chuckle.  
"I'm sorry. You closed your eyes." He said before he latched onto Eve's clit and sucking gently while pulling off his pants. The taste of her pussy reminded Joseph of raw honey.  
"You're soaking wet. Is this the flowers doing?"

Eve growled sending something primal through Joseph. Her eyes told the whole story there was pleasure, trust, love, and fear. She was scared because she knew what came next.  
The head of Joseph's cock was press into her hymen. He locked eyes with her a push into her gripping her hips tight, he watches her tears fall as he tore pass her Hymen. "Your virgin blood," Joseph said in awe watching it trickled out. Eve whimper out In pain and try to move away but found it useless in Joseph's iron grip. "Look at me, Eve. Focus on me."  
Eve focuses zero back in on Joseph's blue eyes but cried out as the head finally made it all the way in.  
"I-is it in yet?" Eve asked eyes filled with pain.  
"I've only just begone." Eve groans before speaking "Please Joseph. Just get it over with."  
Joseph leaned over and kissed Eve silencing her whining and thrust deep and moans at the feel of Eve's tight hole. after a few thrust Eve started to cry out his name in pleasure with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," Joseph whispered against her ear.  
"W-what for?" Eve asks whimpering in pleasure  
"For trusting and loving me," Joseph said thrusting faster not losing his breath.  
"Oh my god! Joseph!" She screams arching her back enjoying the feel of this new speed.  
" marry me, Eve," Joseph whisper in her ear feeling ready to cum.  
"Yes! Yes! Oh my god Yes! Joseph please please." Eve babble needing to come. Joseph growled against her neck still thrusting while cumming deep inside of her only to be pushed out by the force of Eve squirting.  
"I-i though squirting was a myth." Eve stutter shaking from her orgasm.

Abra fan herself before writing down her notes. "So the flower gave you your hymen back and it sounds like you were in a heat, which is amazing to hear for the science community."  
"Yes," Eve said blushing.  
Magdalen raised her eyebrow in wonder "You said yes to a marriage proposal while you were in the midst of an orgasm?" Eve tried to shrink in her seat." Don't judge me."  
"Well, I can start working on this by morning," Abra said tossing the notepad on the coffee table.


	8. Major Author Note.

Happy Holidays All. I will be doing a major do-over with this story. I feel like none of the sisters have any depth to them and they all feel shallow. I have thought about it and will rewrite this story maybe call it something new.


End file.
